Ring seals are used in numerous applications in motorized systems, including in vehicles. For example, semi-rigid ring seals are commonly used in vehicle transmission assemblies to prevent the escape of transmission fluid from the system. The seal is disposed within an inside cavity of the housing to prevent the passage of fluid along the adjacent surfaces. During repairs or maintenance, such a seal must often be moved from its assembled position so that a mechanic may repair or perform maintenance operations on the associated vehicle system. As the seal is often disposed deep within a cavity of the housing, it can be extremely cumbersome and difficult to remove. Furthermore, other components of the system, such as bearings, may also be disposed within the cavity of the housing; such obstructions further complicate removal of the seal and disassembly of the system. Often, mechanics wedge screw drivers or other makeshift tools against the seal to force the seal through the housing. As these devices are not designed for use in this situation, they often slip from position against the seal and score or otherwise damage the interior surface of the housing cavity. Such damage to the interior surface results in fluid leakage past the seal in a reassembled system. As damage to the interior of the housing generally cannot be repaired, the entire housing must be replaced. Such replacement is extremely time consuming and, of course, costly. In certain vehicle systems, as with the replacement of a damaged transmission housing, this cost can be prohibitive. For example, replacement of a front-wheel drive transmission housing in an automobile can exceed several thousand dollars. Thus, an otherwise uncomplicated and relatively inexpensive repair may result in a costly replacement of the housing if an inappropriate tool is utilized.